1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotor assemblies for use in centrifuges. In particular, the invention relates to rotor assemblies in which the samples held by the rotor are completely sealed within the rotor, when the rotor is inserted into or removed from the centrifuge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A centrifuge subjects fluid and other samples to centrifugal force in order to separate substances of different density. Typically, a centrifuge includes a rotor with a plurality of holes for receiving samples in test tubes. The rotor, with the test tubes, is placed into the centrifuge over the extended drive shaft of the centrifuge's motor. In conventional centrifuges, the top central portion of the rotor must remain open, so that the user can mechanically fix the rotor to the motor shaft. For instance, a nail, a thumb screw, or similar connector must be hand-operated to secure the rotor in place.
Often, research or clinical laboratories use centrifuges during experimentation with and testing of hazardous materials, including radioactive or biological samples. Of important concern is the possible escape of such materials and resultant contamination of a centrifuge operator or laboratory environment.
In conventional systems, containment of the samples is provided by sealed test tubes. In some systems, covers or caps are also placed over the individual test tubes, after they are placed in the rotor. Such systems present problems associated with safety, as well as convenience and efficiency.